Airplanes
by shadamy12
Summary: What would you do if you broke the heart of your high school sweetheart after being together for 10 years? Would you run from your problems or try to right them? Or would you hope that an airplane in the night sky would grant you your wish of winning her heart back? Warning: Trigger Alert Bumblebee/Black Fire. Don't like, don't read.
1. Yang

A young man sighs as he sits in the slightly noisy airport at two o'clock in the morning. Usually, this airport is full of life and people. Those leaving and coming, all for different reasons. It was quite a sight. But, at this time of the night, there rarely was anyone coming to this airport unless they were trying to run from their problems, or running into the arms of them. This, however, makes the young man wonder why that beautiful blonde that doesn't even look older than twenty-five years would be at an airport at this time of the night.

The man runs a rough, calloused hand through his short, messy, brown hair, contemplating on moving the few seats over to talk to the girl. Figuring he didn't have anything to lose really, he moved two places over before he was in front of the supposedly sleeping blonde.

He opens his mouth to address her, but the girl beats him to it. "What is it, stalker boy." He looks surprised, not even guessing that she had seen him staring at her. "What? Surprised I noticed you staring at me? Well, don't be. And don't get your hopes up. I'm not joining you in the mile high club. You're not my type. So, beat it."

His mouth is agape. How did she know he was there? She was, not only laying lengthwise, occupying about four seats with her head resting on her carry - on, but her eyes were closed. He blushes when what she says catches up with him. "T-That's not what I wanted to ask you, ma'am. I don't like women...like that."

The blonde scoffs, opening her eyes, revealing deep pools of lilac that look like they have seen more bloodshed and death than most veterans in their lifetime. She gives him an incredulous glare. "So, you decided to creepily stare at me for the past five minutes, walk over here, and strike up a conversation despite me being a complete stranger? You expect me to believe bullshit like that?" She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "I might be a blonde, but I'm not stupid."

The young man sighs. "I only wanted to know why a girl your age would be at an airport at 2 A.M. There are only two types of people here. The-"

"The ones running from their problems and the ones running straight into their problems arms, " she interrupts. The blonde cracks one eye open and observes the man across from her. Messy brown hair, tired blue eyes, wrinkled black tee-shirt, torn and faded blue jeans, and dirty combat boots. "One, I'm only thirty-one years old. Two, which one are you?"

The young man shrugs. "Probably running. I'm getting divorced and moving in with my boyfriend who lives in Vale."

The woman opens both eyes and narrows them in suspicion. "You're gay? Not just acting like it?"

He nods and shuffles around in his carry-on bag before he pulls out a worn wallet. He opens it and points to the single picture in it. A young man with a greenish - whitish colored Mohawk and blue eyes in a black button-up and slacks. "That handsome man there," he says, "Is my boyfriend, Russel." The man closes his wallet and puts it away before he faces the blonde again. "My name is Alonso. Now, why are _you_ here?"

The blonde's lilac eyes search Alonso's face before she closes them and chuckles. "Ruby owes me fifty bucks. Knew Russel Thrush loved the rainbow. As the commercial says, 'Kiss the rainbow, taste the rainbow.'" She laughs.

Alonso scratches the back of his neck. "I think that's a skittle commercial."

The blonde re-opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. "Why am I here?" Alonso nods. "I'm here so that I can right a wrong that needed to be fixed a long time ago...two years to be exact." She then looks at Alonso, determination firing brightly in those wise eyes. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I'm going to save someone's life."


	2. Blake

A young cat faunus with long, black hair spits the pills into the sink, wiping furiously at her mouth to rid herself of the horrid taste. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and stares at herself. _Pitiful_ , she thinks to herself, _That's what I am_.  
Her amber eyes sharpen and glare at the woman in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her cheeks, eyes...everything shows the signs of malnutrition. Her bony fingers brushes her paper thin hair out of her eyes. Her eyes then  
roam across her face in confusion. _Where was she? What happened to her? What...time is it?_ She closes her eyes, the image of herself ingrained into her brain.  
She walks out of the bathroom and into her room. She notices that her room was pitch black, the only light coming from the bathroom. Her nightvision, however, allows her to see perfectly. She glances to her left and sees her scroll on top of her bedside  
table. It read 2:56 A.M. September 9, 2029. She sighs. Another night of pain and torment awaits her. She sits on her bed and decides to listen to her therapist when this happens to her: Only think about the simple things in life. _My name is Blake Belladonna. I am 31 years old. I live in Vale. I have...had a girlfriend. Her name was Yang Xiao Long. We...broke up two years ago because of an argument. Yang has a sister. Her name is Ruby Rose. She is married to Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee owns the Schnee Dust Company after her father passed. They have a son and a daughter. His name is TylerSchn_ -  
A sharp pain shoots through her lower abdomen into her chest, causing her to grip the fabric of her black yukata tightly and heave. _Dammit_ , she thinks, _not now_. This can't happen right now. She moves to stand, but ends up crumbling to  
the floor. The sharp pain starts to burn and she cries out, even though she knows that no one will make it in time to help her.  
Blake holds the tears at bay as she looks out the window of her apartment to see the starless and moonless, pitch black sky. As black starts to fill her vision, she catches a glimpse of an airplane and she vaguely remembers a song she and Yang used to  
sing whenever they would lay on the roof of Beacon and star gaze. As she allows the darkness of exhaustion finally take her, she softly sings the few verses she can remember:  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars_

 _I could really use a wish right now,_

 _wish right now,_

 _wish right now..._


	3. I Don't Care

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.64px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang sighed as she leaned back in her chair. " 5-hour flight, huh?" She whispers to herself, "might as well get comfortable." Reaching into her carry-on, Yang pulled out her scroll and her headphones. A thumb runs across the leather as the blonde brawler smiles forlornly at them, remembering when she received them as a present from her girlfriend at the time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"=3 years ago=/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang looks down at the box in yellow and black wrapping paper in her hands. "What's with the sudden urge to get me something? Is it a cat thing?"br /Blake rolled her eyes before looking at her girlfriend who is sitting next to her on their bed in their recently bought new home. She smirks, "So, my girlfriend can buy me nice things randomly, but I can't? What kind of cruel ruler are you?"br /Yang sticks her tongue out at Blake in a very mature manner. This causes the Faunus' smirk to grow in mischief. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I put it to use."br /Yang looks up at the ceiling in thought, contemplating disobeying her girlfriend, but remembers the last time she had stuck out her tongue. That evil dominatrix named Blake Belladonna made her lick a shirt (it stank and had suspicious stains on it) that neither of them owned. Yang wisely puts her tongue back in her mouth and starts to remove the wrapping paper...by ripping it off in excitement. After removing, throwing, the lid from the box, her eyes turn bright in excitement at the yellow and black headphones that rest in it. "Kitten! You shouldn't have!"br /Blake shrugs. "I remembered you wanting these when we were shopping for groceries a couple of months ago. I saved up some money from the jobs I've had recently and decided to get you a gift, just...you know...because."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"=present=/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang sighs at the memory, remembering how happy life was when she was with the Faunus who had stolen her heart. Her cat burglar. She places the headphones and scrolled through her playlist before finding the song she was searching for. She chuckles. "When Blake had made me listen to this band, I was not expecting to like them," The blonde thinks to herself. "The band name, Bratz, isn't a very good name for people to start listening to them, but their stuff is good and inspiring. No wonder Blake likes them." Pressing play on the song of her choice, Yang relaxed into her seat, reminiscing on when she had first heard this song./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"=6 years ago=/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Come on, Yang! You forced me to listen to your favorite bands, now I'm politely asking you to listen to mine."br /Yang scoffs. "I did not force you."br /Blake's deadpanned face was answer enough. Yang sighed. "Fiiiiiine." The blonde pushed a button on her scroll and watched her girlfriend's face switch from annoyance to trying to decided between anxious and excited. The song begins with a calming guitar solo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When we met, I knew then/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"There was something cool about you/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I already like this song."br /"Hush, Yang."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Even though, some my friends/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Didn't notice it at all/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well, how could they not notice my awesomeness?"br /"Yang."br /"...Sorry"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You and me are alone/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Took a walk and started talking/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We would have probably done more than that."br /Blake gives Yang an exasperated /"What? It's true."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"We stayed out all night/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Counting all the stars/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yang, don't even think about it."br /"What on Remnant are you talking about, kitten?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they do/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang opens her /"No."br /Yang closes her mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cause they all fade away/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When it's just me and you./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Aww, you do care!"br /"...whoever said I didn't?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When its more than a crush/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"An impossible rush/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I could-"br /"YANG"br /"Slow-"br /"N.O."br /"It-"br /Blake tackles Yang on the ground, silencing everything else the blonde had to say with a hand placed firmly on her mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I dot care what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When you're there/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mmph!"br /"What was that, Yang? Were you trying to make another pun?"br /"I mas moph"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"All my friends think you're wired/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But they don't know much about you/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""MEY!"br /Blake chuckles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"While we just disappear/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When you're hanging out with us/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mmph?"br /Blake giggles, Yang's muffled comments tickling her palm. "Shush, Yang."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"So your hair is a mess/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""MMPH! MA PHAIR MIS MOT MA MEPH!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They don't know how good you treat me/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""MIF MOT!"br /Blake states down at the blonde who is struggling under her. Her hand remains on her mouth. "Did you not here the part afterward?"br /"MOW MPHARE MPHAY!"br /Blake sighs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I pay no attention/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cause I know who you are/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""MP-hmm?"br /Blake rolls her eyes and mutters to herself, "what did I ever see in this girl?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they do/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang flips them over, causing Blake to let out a startled squeal. "You wuv me!" Yang starts to squeeze the downed Faunus while nuzzling her /"H-Hey! Get off, Yang!" Blake struggles to get out of her grasp while her face starts to turn a light shade of /Yang ignores the girl's exclamations and continues to nuzzle her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cause they all fade away/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When its just me and you/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When its more than a crush/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"An impossible rush/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When you're there/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang then suddenly let's go of Blake and sits across from her, /"Uh..." Blake says as she sits back up, staring at Yang in suspicion. "What are you-"br /"SHH!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tell me stories/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Paint a picture/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hang it in the sky (in the sky)/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I can do one, probably will look like a crappy picture, and, for you, Blake, I'd give you the moon."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tell no lies and/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Keep no secrets/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Done and done"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Time stands still as days go by./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Good, cause I don't ever want this to end."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care (what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Care what they do) no no no no./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Blake grabs the collar of Yang's shirt and brings her inches from her face. "You promise?"br /"Of course I do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they do/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Blake kissed Yang passionately and ferociously. Yang reciprocates equally, gripping the midnight tresses that cascade in waves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cause they all fade away/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When it's just me and you/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Blake straddles Yang, neither breaking contact./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When its more than a crush/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"An impossible rush/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'An impossible rush, indeed,' Yang thinks as she stands, bringing Blake with her. The black haired ninja wraps her legs around Yang's waist and her arms circle the girl's neck, tangling her fingers in the golden locks she loves so much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"(I don't care what they say) /spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they say!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang walks them over to their shared bed, laying Blake down, and she hovering over her. They still have yet to separate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Care what they do (Oh ya)/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"All fade away (Oh)/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Just me and you/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When its more than a crush/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"An impossible rush/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I don't care what they say/span br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"When you're there/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Blake finally separates from Yang to softly sing, "I don't care."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"=present=/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yang glances to her right to see a brunette flight attendant with a shirt that was purposely about two sizes too small ask her if she needed, a wink, anything. Yang responded no before looking back outside. It wasn't the first time a woman had tried to flirt with her and failed. There was only one woman who had successfully flirted with Yang, and, for some reason, the universe loved watching Yang fail miserably to flirt /As the song switched from the song that evoked that beautiful, heart wrenching, memory, to an orchestral piece that would be the musical embodiment of her love, Yang closed her eyes and tried to will sleep to finally take her at 3:30 a.m. Behind closed lids, Yang was only able to see glowing amber eyes of her black-haired, cat Faunus ex who she loved with every fiber of her being. Blake Belladonna, who only had, at most, one more month to live./p  
/div 


	4. My Demons

The first thing Blake is aware of when she wakes up is the music. Her alarm is a song that she believes goes perfectly with her health and state of mind. It's the reason barely anyone comes and visits her anymore. The reason Yang left.

 _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling._

Blake groaned as she struggled to raise herself up off the floor. A sharp pain passes through her chest, to her head, causing her to start seeing black spots in her vision. Dammit.

 _They're all around me_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They want to break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors_

The Faunus grits her teeth and is finally able to stand on wobbly legs. She shuffles forward a few feet before crashing into the wall. The world starts to spin, and she is unable to feel her left arm. Why, dammit! Why can't I just have one day without this!

 _Take me high, and I'll sing_

 _Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, okay, okay_

No! Nothing is okay! Nothing will ever be okay until I am 6 feet under with no more pain, she screams in her head. Just because Yang made everything seem okay, didn't mean it was.

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

Blake picks up her scroll and glares at it, her hands shaking as she pushes stop. It keeps playing.

 _Save me if I become_

 _My Demons_

With the last bits of strength she has, Blake hurls the scroll at the wall, cracking it and shattering her last means of communication. Every time she hears that Damon song, it reminds her of that karaoke night that JNPR and RWBY had during their last few nights at Beacon. It reminds her of the time she thought Adam was finally gone and she could live happily. It reminds her of Yang, of the love eyes whenever their eyes would meet. It reminded her of when her life had changed, and not for the better. Dammit.

Dammit.

DAMMIT!

Blake knocks her only lamp onto the floor in a fit of rage, shattering it. Her eyes seem to ignite as she growls. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been Adam who was stabbed by that Goliath's tusk? Why couldn't it have been him who was in surgery for 10 hours? Why couldn't it have been him who was in a coma for 16 months? Why couldn't it have been him Cinder tried to finally put in the grave? Why couldn't it have been him whose heart isn't healthy enough for everyday activities? Why couldn't it have been him Roman poisoned? Why her? Tears streamed down Blake's face uncontrollably. Why?

She doesn't know why, but her eyes find themselves locked onto the only window in her small apartment. She notices that the sun was at its highest. What time is it? She wonders. How long have I been out? She shuffles over, slowly, to her shattered scroll and notices that it still works. Picking it up, she notices she's been out for a day and a half. She sighs, then tosses the scroll onto her nightstand before lying face down on her bed, sleep coming to her quickly for once.


	5. With Me

_**=~=~=~8 years ago~=~=~=**_

 _You know, every world will have its end_

Blake glares daggers at the bull Faunus standing only 7 feet away from her. His grim mask covered the upper half of his face, but she recognized him immediately. His hand combed through his spiky red and black hair. "Please, Blake. You were a valuable asset to the White Fang," he said to her. "These humans you call friends will never be able to help you."

 _I'm here to prove it all to you_

"And you can?" She spits out. "The White Fang is nothing but a group of murders and thieves now."

 _I am who you don't think I am_

Adam growled. "They've brainwashed you, Blake! Can't you see we are the ones bringing equality to the world?"

 _All wrapped up in my evil plan_

"Can't YOU see you're the one being brainwashed?! Humans aren't treating us like we're equal because they want to, they're doing it because they FEAR us!" Blake sighs in agitation. "I haven't seen you in so long, Adam. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

 _I can taste the day, savor night_

Adam was quiet for a few moments before whispering, "I'm sorry, Blake."

 _Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl_

Blake draws Gambol Shroud from its sheath. She points it at Adam and whispers back, "So am I, old friend."

 _Do you dare to fight evil's might_

In a flash, both Faunus charge at each other, their swords clashing together loudly when they meet in the middle.

 _I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light_

Yang growls out in anger as she runs through the Grimm infested forest with Weiss and Ruby, trying to find her Faunus girlfriend and their friend. "Where the hell is she!"

 _My eyes are filled with curiosity_

 _You think that you have power over me_

 _In this life, there's no room for you and me_

Adam grunts with exertion with each strike he makes, only to be met with metal. "Why are you protecting them! Why not just join me!"

Blake ducks under his swing and slices at his stomach, only to be met with air. "I'd rather die than go against my friends!"

 _So turn away or face this day with me_

 ** _=~=~=~Present Day~=~=~=_**

Yang taps her foot nervously as she holds her ringing scroll to her ear while she leans back in the couch in her hotel room.'Do I want them to pick up? Maybe?'

"Hello?" A voice answers that, even though it was a little deeper than the brawler remembered, it was still shrill.

"H-hey, Weiss," Yang nervously answers. "Long time no see?"

Silence is her only answer. After a few minutes, Yang fears her sister's wife had hung up on her, so she meekly whispers, "Wei-"

"Two years."

"Huh?"

"You don't contact anyone for two years, then one of my employees at the Schnee Airport calls and tells me that they think they saw you two days ago. You don't even bother about calling Ruby. Do you even know how worried that girl was? How many nights she would stay up just to wait for a phone call from you?" Weiss voice steadily grew in volume and shrillness. "Every day, she would go and visit the girl you left for dead! Did you forget about Blake, too?! I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Not a damn bit of surprise."

"I found it," Yang suddenly whispers. "After two years, I found it."

A sharp intake of breath comes from the other side. "Don't...you better not be joking about this, Yang. I don't...just don't joke about something like this."

Yang chuckles, but no humor is found in it. "You of all people know that I wouldn't joke about something that concerns Blake. Especially if it's life and death."

Weiss' voice is cold and hard. "Doctor Reeves said that the cure for the ripping of Aura and Semblance from one person has never been discovered...That...it's a lost cause to try an look for it."

"We both know that, despite it seeming like a lost cause, it turns out to be something wonderful that blossoms from it." Yang combs her fingers through her hair. "Just...will you let me see her? Please?"

"Yang, I-"

"The cure needs to be able to ripen for a few days after attaching to its host-"

"Host?! You expect me to let you put a parasite on her?!"

"Weiss-"

"No, Yang! That is not something I can so easily allow! You already know how close to death she is, a parasite will only make it worse-"

"I will go to her wheater you want me to or not!" Yang finally yells back. "So you can easily make life easier for the both of us, or just cause yourself a lot more work." The blonde hears the heiress - recently turned CEO of Schnee Dust- release a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," the fencer grunts. "But if you end up causing Blake and Ruby more harm than good, I will skewer you with Myrtenaster. Got it?"

"Got it, Princess."

Weiss groans. "Welcome back, Yang."


End file.
